From a Certain Point of View
by Lil-Bit-Stars
Summary: The Happenings of Episode II through Padme's eyes. Chapters 13 and 14 are up... 10/13
1. Return to Coruscant

From a Certain Point of View (Part II) Episode II from Padmé's eyes Created by Lil' Bit  
  
Disclaimer: None of the actual plot or story line belongs to me, its all George Lucas's. I just decided to put myself into the shoes of Padmé and have fun. Big disclaimer will be at the end. FEEDBACK!!! REVIEW PLEASE!! Or there will be no more of my story.  
  
Coruscant. I had always been curious on when I would return to the place where I had once made my statement. My world had been in the grips of takeover and I had come here to plead my case to the Senate. They didn't help. Perhaps that was part of my decision to take over as Senator for Naboo. If problem arose, I would be able to possibly help. Here I was, returning to the planet entirely made up of a city, coming to vote on the issue of creating a Grand Army, which I am against. I am Senator Padmé Amidala, former Queen of the Naboo, and my opinion on the Army issue is greatly considered.  
  
I finally return to Coruscant, ten years after the Trade Federation attack on my planet. Ten years after learning my true place and my true abilities. I had been fourteen at the time, just a child. Now, at twenty- four, I am a Senator. But, with my taking the job as Senator, I discover how much my life is at risk. Several attempts have been made on my life, which is why I am flying a Naboo Starfighter instead of being on the Naboo Cruiser. My loyal Handmaiden, for lack of a better word for my handmaidens during my reign had remained with Jamilla, Cordé, was playing decoy just in case something happened.  
  
The Naboo Cruiser finally lands on the platform and I landed my Starfighter nearby. I climbed down the ladder attached to my ship and quickly glanced to the side to see my loyal droid, Artoo-Detoo, detaching himself from the craft.  
  
I walked over to where Captain Typho stood watching the Senatorial entourage come down the ramp of the ship.  
  
"We made it. I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all." Captain Typho said to me, not realizing who I was.  
  
With an ear deafening noise, the Cruiser blew up. Both Captain Typho and myself were thrown backwards. After a few moments, I cleared the fog from my mind and realized what had happened.  
  
"NO!" I shouted jumping up and running to Cordé, pulling off my helmet as I went.  
  
Captain Typho realized who I was and yelled after me. "Senator Amidala!"  
  
I fell to my knees beside my decoy. "Cordé." She spoke, to my surprise. "I'm sorry, m'lady. I'm.not sure I. I've failed you, Senator." With those final words, Cordé, my long-time friend and confidant, died in my arms.  
  
"No. no. NO!" I could not find the words, and tears fell down my cheeks. My friend died believing that she had failed me, when quite on the contrary.  
  
Captain Typho took my arm gently above the elbow, meaning to lead me away. "M'lady. you are still in danger here."  
  
I rose slowly. "I shouldn't have come back."  
  
He started to lead me away, "This vote is very important. You did your duty, and Cordé did hers."  
  
I sadly agreed with him, yet she died where I should have. Perhaps Coruscant wasn't a good place, as I had wanted it to be. 


	2. Meetings and Decisions

My committee and myself arrived at Chancellor Palpatine's offices to discuss the attack and what we should do about it. We arrived at the outer offices and a Rodian informed the Chancellor who, in turn, bade us enter.  
  
As soon as I walked across the room, the Jedi Master Yoda approached me.  
  
"Padmé," Master Yoda said in his broken Basic. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."  
  
I smiled a brittle smile. "Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?" I had my own suspicions, but I wanted to hear the opinion of the Master Jedi.  
  
"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the Moons of Naboo." The Jedi Master Mace Windu said to me.  
  
I disagreed; the spice miners would not go to all the trouble of attacking me on Coruscant. "I don't wish to disagree, but I think that Count Dooku was behind it." There, I said it. The several Jedi Masters in the room gave me strange looks.  
  
"He's a political idealist, not a murderer." Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi spoke, coming before me.  
  
"You know, m'lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He wouldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Master Windu said to me.  
  
I felt differently than what the Jedi Masters were telling me. I really believed that it was the Separatists.  
  
Master Jedi Yoda spoke again. "But the fact remains for certain, Senator. in grave danger you are."  
  
A chill ran down my spine at the Master Jedi's words. It was almost as if he was telling me the future.  
  
To my surprise, Chancellor Palpatine spoke for the first time since my arrival. "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"  
  
Anger flared up in me. He was speaking as if I was not there. "Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the-"  
  
" 'Situation is that serious.' No, but I do, Senator." He said, finishing my statement.  
  
I glowered at his back. "Chancellor, please! I do not want any more guards!" I was stubborn, and I fought with all my power. I wasn't a Senator for nothing.  
  
"I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you," I looked to the floor as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "But perhaps someone you are familiar with. an old friend like. Master Kenobi."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi? This gained my interest. If he was still around, maybe having him as part of my security wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"That's possible. He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion." Master Windu said. My hope spiked up.  
  
"Do it for me, m'lady, please. The thought of losing you is unbearable." Chancellor Palpatine said. I finally agreed, with much disagreement. I knew that having Master Kenobi with me again would help ease my problems.  
  
"I will have Obi-Wan report to you immediately, m'lady." Master Windu said. Master Jedi Yoda came up to me again. "Too little about yourself you worry, Senator, and too much about politics. Be mindful of your danger, Padmé. Accept our help."  
  
He could feel my reluctance, unfortunately. I never have worried about myself. I worry about my politics and my planet, more than my health. Well, now I was being forced to consider my own fate.  
  
~~~~ Please review. this is all I'll post for now. 


	3. Reintroductions and Assassination Attemp...

I had been in my apartment, unpacking with the help of Dormé. The door opened and I heard Representative Jar-Jar Binks speaking to someone. I came from my room and saw the Jedi Master assigned to protect me. Master Kenobi had aged nicely. He had allowed his hair to grow out and he had a beard.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you again, m'lady." Master Kenobi said to me, taking my hand warmly.  
  
"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."  
  
He smiled and stepped to the side. For the first time I noticed the person standing beyond him. The man beyond him was a Jedi Padawan, and I knew him from ten years ago.  
  
Annie Skywalker.  
  
"Annie! My goodness, you've grown." I said, giving him an appraising look.  
  
"So have you.grown more beautiful, I mean. and much shorter. for a Senator, I mean." He said softly, bringing a faint blush to my face.  
  
"Oh, Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." I said smiling.  
  
Master Kenobi, Annie, Dormé, and myself moved into the main room of my apartment. We started discussing my security situation.  
  
"Our presence will be invisible, m'lady. I can assure you." Master Kenobi said.  
  
I sighed. "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." I always prided myself on being blunt.  
  
"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation." Master Kenobi said back to me.  
  
I felt as if he was chiding me like I was still a child. What his Padawan said surprised me.  
  
"We will find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise you." Annie said to me, his eyes intent.  
  
This surprised me, one the intensity in his eyes, and the way he didn't use any formalities.  
  
"We will not exceed our mandate, my young Padawan Learner!" Master Kenobi said to Annie.  
  
"I meant, in the interest of protecting her, Master, of course." Annie said.  
  
I watched the Master berate his Padawan. And, once again, people were talking like I wasn't here.  
  
"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer?" Annie continued. I realized that this Padawan was going to be as stubborn as me. "Protection is a job for local security. not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate." Annie finished, staring at his Master.  
  
"We are not going through this exercise again, Annie. And you will follow my lead. We will do exactly as the Council has instructed. and you will learn your place, young one." Master Kenobi said back.  
  
Annie seemed to back off with that comment. He looked like he was going to continue the conversation, when I decided that this was enough for an audience to hear. "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." I decided to take my leave. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."  
  
I was awakened out of my sleep by the deep, ominous hum of a lightsaber. My eyes flashed open and saw the flash of a blue lightsaber. The lightsaber moved away, and the smell of ozone filled the room. I sat up quickly, just to see Master Kenobi jump through the window of my apartment and grabbing hold of a droid. Annie told me to stay here.  
  
At that moment, Dormé and Captain Typho rushed in and Dormé came to my aid.  
  
~~~~ Reviews = Chapters. I liked what my friend said about Star Wars. "Its not a genre, it's a dynasty!" 


	4. Discussions of Pride

Within the next few days, both the Jedi and Chancellor Palpatine came to me telling me to go into hiding. What surprised me the most was that Annie Skywalker was to be assigned to accompany me back to Naboo. He came to see me while I was preparing to pack. I felt his eyes on me when I told Jar-Jar to take my place.  
  
I decided to take my anger out on him, letting him know that I was not happy about what had transpired.  
  
"I do not like this idea of hiding." I said in an angry tone, walking past him to the trunks that Dormé had laid out. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the 'Military Creation Act' not to be here when its fate is decided."  
  
"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Annie said back to me.  
  
"Pride?" I spat, a little harsher than I meant to. "You're young and you don't have a firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinion for some other time, Annie."  
  
"Please don't call me that. Annie." Annie said softly.  
  
"I've always called you that. its your name isn't it?" I said, anger still faint in my tone.  
  
"It's Anakin. When you say Annie it's like I'm still a little boy. and I'm not." His tone came back to me with the same touch of anger. I felt bad for what I had said.  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin. It's impossible to deny. that you've grown up." I looked over at my shoulder again at him. He had grown up.  
  
"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it. Don't get me wrong. Obi-Wan is a great mentor." Anakin said, playing with a silver ball on a table. He manipulated it with the Force, causing it to float in the air. "I am truly thankful to be his apprentice. Only." He paused slightly; I looked over at him again. "Although I'm a Padawan Learner, in some ways.a lot of ways.I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am." He gazed out the window. "But he feels I'm too unpredictable. he won't let me move on."  
  
I looked sideways at him. "That must be frustrating." It was interesting hearing him whine.  
  
"It's worse. he's overly critical! He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!" He said, his tone was tinted with anger.  
  
I snickered and he glared at me. "I'm sorry. you sounded exactly like that little boy I once knew when he didn't get his way. I didn't say it to hurt you." I apologized for my comment about frustration.  
  
"I know." He said, trailing off. I moved to stand before him, looking up at him. "Anakin. don't try to grow up too fast."  
  
He stared deep into my eyes. His were such a concentrated shade of blue. He stared down into my eyes. "I am grown up. You said it yourself."  
  
His blue eyes wouldn't leave mine. "Please don't look at me like that. I can see what you are thinking."  
  
Anakin chuckled but didn't stop staring into my eyes. "Ah, so you have Jedi powers too?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and stepped away, breaking the gaze. "It makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
I moved away, but I still heard his response. "Sorry, m'lady."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is such a fun story, please keep reviewing. 


	5. Fears of Leaving

My small entourage and myself arrived at the Refugee spaceport. The ship landed and I made my goodbyes.  
  
"Be safe, m'lady." Captain Typho said to me.  
  
"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dormé. the threat's on you two now." I tried hard to keep fear from my voice.  
  
"It's not me, m'lady. I worry about you. What if they realize you've left the Capital?" Dormé asked, pulling me into an embrace.  
  
"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is." I said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
I could hear in the background Anakin and Master Kenobi speaking. Then we were on our way. From the door of the ship Master Kenobi called out to me. "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, m'lady. You'll be back here in no time."  
  
"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi." I responded, my nervousness more apparent.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Master Kenobi said.  
  
Anakin responded to this. "May the Force be with you, Master."  
  
We were out of the ship's occupant's hearing range. I finally told Anakin of my nervousness. "Suddenly, I'm afraid."  
  
"This is my first assignment on my own. I am, too." Anakin responded, trying to make me feel better. "But don't worry. We've got Artoo with us."  
  
With that statement, I laughed softly, happy to have an old friend as my companion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once again, reviews require more chapters. 


	6. Discussions of Love

I walked toward a small table on the Refugee ship. Artoo came back from the line of food, bringing Anakin and me some food. "Thank you, Artoo."  
  
"I look forward to seeing Naboo again." Anakin said, moving to sit across from me at the table. "I've thought about it every day since I left." He poked his spoon at the food. "It's by far the most beautiful place I've ever been."  
  
I smiled gently at him. "It may not be as you remember it. Time changes perception."  
  
"Sometimes it does. sometimes for the better." He looked up at me and ran his gaze over me.  
  
I took this moment to change the topic. "It must be difficult having sworn your life to the Jedi.not being able to visit the places you like. or do the things you like."  
  
"Or be with the people I love." He interjected.  
  
I was taken aback. "Are you allowed to love? I thought it was forbidden for a Jedi." I said, looking at him.  
  
He smiled. "Attachment is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life, so you might say. we're encouraged to love."  
  
He did have an interesting way on looking at things. "You have changed so much."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit. You're exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."  
  
I looked down at my food quickly. How someone I barely know can feel so strongly about me? He was the little boy who claimed he would marry me one day, maybe this wasn't so strange.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry about the previous update. my computer screwed up. 


	7. Politics on Naboo

We landed on Naboo in the Refugee replacement plan. I showed them an ID that allowed my companion and me transit to the Theed Palace. We arrived and walked toward the palace itself.  
  
"Tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" Anakin asked me.  
  
I laughed softly. "No. That was the last thing I thought of."  
  
We continued walking. The return to the palace brought back memories. "I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough." I sighed and looked over at Anakin. "I'm not sure I was ready."  
  
"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the constitution so you could stay in office." Anakin said, looking down at me.  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "When the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."  
  
"I agree!" Anakin said enthusiastically. I looked over at him in surprise. "I think the Republic needs you. I'm glad you chose to serve." He continued.  
  
We walked down a set of stairs into the main throne room of the palace. "I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways." Anakin said.  
  
"I think so too." I just didn't know how. 


	8. Audience with the Queen

Queen Jamilla willingly took an audience with us to find out how the galaxy faired. "Padmé, how many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists?"  
  
"Thousands." I replied simply. "If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a Civil War."  
  
"Do you see any way through negotiations, to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" Queen Jamilla asked me.  
  
"Not if they feel threatened." I sighed. "My guess is they will turn to the Commerce Guilds or the Trade Federation for help."  
  
"It's outrageous that, after all those hearings, and four trials in the Supreme Court." Sio Bibble said, then glancing at me. "Nute Gunray is still the Viceroy of the Trade Federation."  
  
Queen Jamilla looked back over to me and stood. All of us in audience stood with her. She walked over to me. "We must keep our faith in the Republic. The day we stop believing Democracy can work is the day we lose it."  
  
I closed my eyes then opened them again. "Let's pray that day never comes."  
  
The Queen smiled in sympathy to me and changed the subject from politics as we walked from the throne room. "In the meantime, we must consider your own safety."  
  
"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble asked Anakin.  
  
"Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Councilor. He's still a Padawan Learner." I informed, ignoring the fuming Padawan. "I was thinking."  
  
"Hold on a minute!" A young Padawan interjected.  
  
"Excuse me! I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country." I said, pausing in the hallway to look at the Padawan.  
  
"Excuse me!" He said back, throwing my tone back at me. "I am in charge of security here, m'lady."  
  
I glanced at Queen Jamilla and Sio Bibble, uncomfortable at their stares. I softened my tone. "Annie, this is my home. I know it very well. That is why we're here." I became stern. "I think it would be wise of you to take advantage of my knowledge in this instance."  
  
He looked to the floor. "Sorry, m'lady."  
  
Queen Jamilla clapped her hands together and smiled. "Perfect. It's settled then."  
  
I glanced at Anakin, wondering how this would work out.  
  
~~~~~ Triple update, hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Also, can we guess what the next chapter will contain??? =D 


	9. The Kiss

A small boat took us to the Lake Country. I had changed from my travel gown and shed the gowns of office, allowing myself to become Padmé Amidala, the girl I once was.  
  
Anakin helped me off the boat and I smiled at his chivalry. The dress I had chosen was long and delicate. I don't know what had possessed me to wear it, for it had no back. I wore it anyways.  
  
"When I was young, we used to come here for school retreat." We came to a balcony and I motioned to an island. "See that island? We used to swim there every day. I love the water."  
  
The water hypnotized me and I was transported back in time to my girlhood. "We used to lie on the sand and let the sun dry us."  
  
Anakin spoke softly. "I don't like sand." I smiled at that, for Tatooine was a desert planet. "It's coarse and rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everything's soft. and smooth."  
  
His hand slid up my arm and down my bare shoulder. Electricity was in his touch and I felt it through all of me. I tried to ignore it by thinking of my past.  
  
"There was a very old man who lived on the island. He used to make glass out of sand-and vases and necklaces out of the glass." I sighed, his hand still on my shoulder, caressing it. "They were magical,"  
  
"Everything here is magical." He said softly.  
  
I finally looked at him. My eyes locked with his and I looked into his soul. He slowly leaned toward me and my eyes closed in anticipation. His lips met mine gently. I could feel all of his thoughts behind that kiss. I reacted to him in a way I never expected to. His lips caressed mine so gently. It was almost like I was getting everything I ever wanted in just this one kiss. I could forget about the attacks and the threats and the Army Act and duty.  
  
Duty. That one word echoed in my mind and it pulled me back into reality. What was I doing? I pulled away. "NO! I shouldn't have done that."  
  
He looked back out over the water, disappointment and rejection in his eyes and his voice. "I'm sorry."  
  
My thoughts were betraying me. What did I want? Only time could tell.  
  
~~~~ One of the best section to write! I got to imagine kissing Hayden Christensen... XD 


	10. Meadow Play

He suggested a picnic in the fields of Naboo. I decided why not, what could it hurt. We started light conversations. He started picking up the intensity of the situation when he asked me about my first relationship.  
  
"I don't know." I said, pulling at some of the wild flowers.  
  
"Sure you do. you just don't want to tell me." Anakin said back, staring at me with those powerful blue eyes.  
  
I flashed him an arched look with my brown eyes. "Are you going to use one of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"  
  
He grinned and chuckled. "They only work on the weak-minded. You are anything but weak minded."  
  
I sighed, defeated. "All right. his name was Palo. I was twelve. We were both in the Legislative Youth program." I got a dreamy smile on my face just for show and to play with Anakin. "He was a few years older than I. very cute. dark curly hair. dreamy eyes."  
  
Anakin cut me off, a jealous tone in his voice. "All right, I get the picture. whatever happened to him?"  
  
I lifted a piece of grass and let it blow away in the wind. "I went on to become Queen. He went on to become an artist."  
  
"Maybe he was the smart one."  
  
I gave him an unladylike snort. "You really don't like politicians, do you?"  
  
He laughed. "I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't think the system works."  
  
I looked at him, eyebrows raised. I leaned on one elbow. "How would you have it work?"  
  
Anakin drew one leg up and rested his arm on it. "We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interest of all the people, and then do it."  
  
I stared at him. "That's exactly what we do. The trouble is, people don't always agree." I sighed. "They hardly ever do."  
  
I didn't notice the teasing look on Anakin's face. "Then they should be made to."  
  
I sighed again, louder. He still didn't know anything of politics. "By whom? Who's going to make them? You?"  
  
"Of course not me." He said quickly. "Someone wise."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him again. "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me!"  
  
His following words shocked me. "Well. if it works."  
  
I looked at him incredulously. Finally I noticed the teasing look on his face. "You're making fun of me!" I finally noticed.  
  
"Oh, no! I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator." He said, standing and running off.  
  
I laughed and followed him up over a hill. I was glad for the choice of clothing. A light summer-like dress, perfect for a picnic and not anything for a stuffy Senator. I finally found Anakin trying to stand up on the back of a shaak, a docile, grazing creature. Suddenly the shaak bucked and Anakin was thrown to the ground. He struggled to get up, but fell back down with a groan.  
  
"Annie!" I cried. I knew I could never face myself if he was hurt. I grabbed his shoulder to roll him over onto his back. He rolled over laughing. I pushed against his chest, but he trapped my arms and pulled me over. We rolled around in the grass for a few moments before coming to rest. I ended up on top of him, my skirt pulled over my legs and his. I blushed furiously at the implementation this gave. I found myself staring down into blue eyes again. I slid off him and he stood and walked away. I watched him as he climbed onto the back of a shaak and manipulated it back over to me. He held his hand out for me and pulled me onto the back of the shaak. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he started the shaak back toward the retreat. I realized that there might be more going on between us then I really wanted to notice.  
  
~~~~~ Another one of my favorite scenes. I love her dress and it may end up being my prom dress since my mother found a pattern... PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. Dinner Interactions

We had dinner together. At first, I was self-conscious about what I was wearing, a dark, fitted dress that barely held me in. I didn't know what possessed me to wear that, but I did. To cover some of me, I wore a black wrap around my shoulders. When he first saw me, I noticed his eyes widening then he moved to sit.  
  
He regaled some of his adventures and I listened intently. I tried to listen, but what had happened at the meadow was in the back of my mind.  
  
"And when I went to them, we went into aggressive negotiations." He said, grinning at me.  
  
"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, negotiations with a lightsaber." He said, grinning wryly.  
  
I laughed. "Oh."  
  
I moved to stab my fork at the shuura fruit placed before me. But before I could get it, it floated off my plate and onto Anakin's.  
  
"If Master Obi-Wan was here, he'd be very grumpy." He said, cutting the fruit for me then floating the piece back to me.  
  
I grinned at him and stabbed the piece out of the air and took a bite out of it. The activities at the meadow could wait. I actually enjoyed this playful interaction. 


	12. Denying Society, Defying Reality

After we ate out meal, we retired to a waiting room. The room had a roaring fire and soft couches. Anakin sat beside me and we sat in the firelight. I knew this moment had the ability to become a romantic one if I allowed. I had removed the wrap and I knew his attention came to me. I was the subject of his scrutiny. Silence filled the room, uncomfortable silence.  
  
Anakin finally spoke, but his words raked against my wall I had built up on this subject. "From the moment I met you all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you." I refused to meet his eyes. "And now I'm with you again. I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets." I moved slightly and closed my eyes. "I'm haunted by the kiss you shouldn't have given me." I moved more uncomfortably. "My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do?" His tone became desperate. "I will do anything you ask." He paused, the desperateness not leaving his voice. "If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me."  
  
I turned to look at him finally. "I can't.we can't." I looked away from his blazing blue gaze, so intense on an answer, a solution. "It's just not possible."  
  
"Anything's possible. Padmé. Please listen."  
  
I couldn't just listen anymore. I had to take action against this. I stood and whirled to him. "You listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it." I took a deep breath. "You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator." I took strength off of thinking of our real lives. "If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go.regardless of the way we feel about each other."  
  
He looked at me with hope. "Then you do feel something!"  
  
If I did or not, this was what I had to do. "Jedi aren't allowed to marry. You'd be expelled from the Order. I will not let you give up your future for me."  
  
Anakin started to move away from me. "You're asking me to be rational. This is something I know I cannot do. I wish I could wish my feelings away. but I can't." He accented his statement with a wave of his hand.  
  
I turned away, looking into the fire. "I will not give into this."  
  
He walked toward the entryway. "It wouldn't have to be that way." His voice became quiet. "We could keep it a secret."  
  
I looked at him. He was serious about keeping something this big a secret. "Then we would be living a lie. One we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to." My tone became strong and stern. "I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin?" I stared at him as he turned his back to me. "Could you live like that?"  
  
His words were so soft, I could barely hear them. "You're right. It would destroy us."  
  
Anakin walked away from me, returning to his chambers. I stared again into the fire, trying to figure out what was said and what I was really feeling.  
  
~~~~~ Sorry for so long on updating, so busy around here... the title is something that one of my really good friends came up with he'd like the title. 


	13. Nightmares of Destiny

Morning came and I looked out a window onto the balcony. Anakin stood there, his back to me. I could tell that the nightmare that had awaked him really bothered him. I pulled on a robe and walked quietly out onto the balcony.  
  
I was behind him when I realized that he was meditating. I moved to leave when he spoke.  
  
"Don't go. Your presence is soothing."  
  
I paused and looked over my shoulder at him. Worry was apparent on his face. "You had a nightmare again last night." "Jedi don't have nightmares." He said, matter-of-factly.  
  
I wouldn't give into his lie. "I heard you."  
  
He sighed, staring out across the water. "I saw my mother as clearly as I see you now." His tone became soft and in pain. "She is suffering, Padmé. She is in pain." Desperateness took over his tone. "They're killing her!"  
  
He turned to look at me; his eyes were so filled with pain and hatred. "I know I am disobeying my mandate to protect you, Senator, but I have to go." Desperateness came back into his voice. "I have to help her!"  
  
"I'm going with you." I stared back at him, my voice steady and strong. I made a decision and he couldn't change my mind. "That way you can continue to protect me, and you won't be disobeying your mandate."  
  
He looked at me, confused. "What about Master Obi-Wan?"  
  
I started to turn away to go back inside. "I guess we won't tell him, will we?"  
  
Our plan went into motion. Queen Jamilla allowed us to borrow a Naboo Starship. We were on our way to Tatooine. 


	14. Dealings with a JunkDealer

We arrived on Tatooine and got a ride on a droid pulling a shaded cart. I had forgotten how bright Tatooine was, also I did not remember where anything was. Anakin did.  
  
We arrived in the front of a shop that was semi-run down. Outside of the shop in the shade was a Toydarian.  
  
"Excuse me, Watto." Anakin said.  
  
"What? I don't know you." Watto, the Toydarian said. "You look like a Jedi. Whatever it is.I didn't do it."  
  
Anakin picked up a broken piece of machinery that Watto had been attempting to work on. "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."  
  
Watto eyed Anakin. "Annie? Little Annie?! Nah."  
  
Anakin put the broken piece of machinery, now fixed, in front of Watto. "You are Annie! It is you! Ya sure sprouted! Weehoo! A Jedi! Waddya know?" I would have laughed at the way Watto had reacted if the situation had been different. Watto's voice became conspiring and softer. "Hey Maybe you couldda help wit some deadbeats who owe."  
  
"My mother." Anakin interrupted.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Shmi. she's not mine no more. I sold her."  
  
I could feel anger flare up in Anakin. "Sold her.?"  
  
"Years ago. Sorry, Annie. But you know, business is business." Watto tipped the 'hat' he was wearing. "Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?"  
  
I could hear Anakin trying to keep hopelessness out of his voice. "Do you know where they are?"  
  
"Long way from here.someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."  
  
"I'd like to know." Anakin said, in a strong tone, one I had never heard him use before.  
  
"Yeah. sure.absolutely." Anakin's tone seemed to frighten Watto. "Let's go look in my records."  
  
A junk-dealer, like Watto, keeping records? The galaxy brought up new things every day.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I turned 18 last week!! Hehe. Anyways, I haven't been getting any new reviews, so why should I even be updating this story. Please review, or I'm goingo to take this story away. 


End file.
